


Be In Your Arms Again. (COIE)

by abcsupercorp



Series: COIE [1]
Category: DCU, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, so much angst you might cry a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara's ultimate sacrifice leaves her loved ones scrambling to bring her back. But things aren't how they expected.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: COIE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553059
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes the choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, it's only angst.

Earth 38 was disappearing. People were running and screaming in fear. All Kara felt was weakness in her stomach. She knew what she had to do. She knew and deep down, it destroyed her, but losing everyone she loved would destroy her even more. As Alex and Kelly were running to the portal, helping whoever they could, Alex took a glimpse. Kara wasn't in sight. Panic filled her. 

"Alex, what is it?" Kelly asked. 

"My sister" Alex cried, "I can't see my sister" tears began to fill her eyes.

"Alex, we have to go" J'onn said, trying to pull Alex into the portal.

"NO! Where's my sister?!" Alex yelled, "I'm not leaving without her" 

"She'll be fine Alex, but we have to move! now" He ordered as the ground around them began to shake. 

"Alex, it'll be okay. let's go" Kelly said softly. Alex fought back all the tears and rushed through the portal to another Earth. 

  
  


**_Earth 38-_ **

"Barry, Oliver, you two need to get out of here" Kara ordered.

"Are you insane? We aren't leaving you!" Oliver argued.

"He's right! we aren't leaving you, Kara!" Barry argued.

"GO! Barry find Lena and get her out of here as well" Kara told him.

"Kara.." Barry's voice softened

"GO" She yelled as she flew off.

Barry used his superspeed to L-corp and grabbed Lena before running back and grabbing Oliver and hurtling towards the portal. When everyone landed, the portal shut and the screen on Star Labs showed Earth 38 being wiped from existence. 

"Barry! Oliver!" Alex yelled as she ran over, "Are you two okay?, Where's Kara?" 

Barry and Oliver exchanged looks. Their eyes filled with sadness.

"Where's my sister?" Alex asked again, this time her eyes looked more scared. 

"Alex, we tried to stop her.." Barry spoke out, but that's when Lena spoke too as she walked over after counting everyone.

"Everyone seems to be here. Now, where's Supergirl?" She asked. Barry, Oliver and Alex stayed quiet. "What's going on?" 

"Lena.." Alex began, her eyes watering, she knew what happened now and it took every ounce in her to not scream and cry. 

"Where's Kara?" Lena asked, this time calling her by her name.

"She asked us to save you, Ms. Luthor" Barry replied.

"That's not a good enough answer, Mr. Allen, where is she?" Lena asked again, more stern. But her eyes were telling a different story.

"She was still on the Earth when we.." Barry's lips trembled and the reality hit Lena like a truck.

_'Kara was still on the Earth'_

"No.." Lena said, "No, she's fine, she'll be fine. She's Supergirl" 

"Lena.." Alex approached her.

"No! Alex, she's fine, isn't she? She's got powers, she can fly and she's super fast, she had to of escaped there" Lena argued.

"Lena, the anti-matter is strong enough to wipe everyone and everything out. **_Including_ ****_Kara_** " Alex explained. Lena's eyes began to well up as more tears fell down her face. 

"Alex, that's crazy. Kara's Supergirl.. She.." The reality hit her, "She's gone.." Her legs buckled and the loudest sob escaped from her mouth. Alex caught her as they fell to the ground. 

"I'm sorry Lena" Alex whispered as Lena clung onto Alex and began sobbing harder. "I'm sorry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below.


	2. New Timeline?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes back to save Kara and the Monitor puts them to a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy.

"Bring her back" Lena said after she finally stopped crying.

"Lena.." Alex began.

"I said bring her back! you have to bring her back! please!" Lena began to cry louder, she felt every bone in her body go numb. 

"Ms. Luthor, there's no possible way to bring her back" Barry replied, "We can't bring her back"

"You have to try! we can't just give up. She's probably cold and lonely. Kara hates being cold. we need to bring her back" Lena argued, "please" she cried as she dropped to the floor again, clinging onto Alex, "we need to bring her back" 

"I may know a way to bring her back, but it's risky" Barry confessed. Everyone looked over. 

"You can bring my sister back?" Alex asked, her heart was racing particularly fast. 

"I can, Alex. But it's risky and it can screw everything up" Barry replied. There was a pause.

"Do it" Cisco said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Bring her back, Barry. She's our friend, and we need her" Cisco replied. Barry knew what he had to do. He walked back over to Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll bring her back to you, Ms. Luthor" He said with a sad smile. Lena nodded before Barry took off. A few seconds later, the lights flickered and the air was moving at a quick pace. The rooms shifted, and everything came back to normal. Then right in front of their eyes. There stood, Kara Danvers.

"Kara" Alex breathed out heavily with tears and laughter, she ran over and hugged her, placing a kiss on her head.

Lena's eyes watered and she was about to run over to her. 

When Oliver's wife, or who we thought was Oliver's wife, Felicity Smoak, ran over and placed a kiss on Kara's lips.

"What the hell?" Oliver mumbled, confused. As Lena felt her hands make a fist.  


"Kara, are you okay?" Felicity asked as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"I'm okay, babe" Kara replied.

_ "BABE?"  _ Lena and Oliver's heads screamed.

"Barry.. What happened?" Alex asked.

"When I went back in time, the timeline shifted to a time where Oliver and Felicity remained broken up, Lena and Kara are still friends and Felicity and Kara got engaged" Barry explained.

"ENGAGED?" Lena whisper shouted. Oliver's head spun before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, supercorp endgame.


	3. Pain In The Dust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More news about Barry's timeline change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Kara will be cute but yk supercorp endgame.

"Barry, why is my wife kissing our best friend?" Oliver asked incredulously. 

"I told you guys that if I were to go back, it could mess with the timeline" Barry replied.

"So Kara and Felicity are dating?" Lena asked. Barry simply nodded, giving Lena a sympathetic look. Jealousy surging through her lungs as she glanced back over to see Kara and her fiancee making out again. Kara released and saw Lena.

"Lena!" She said as she ran over and hugged her, "Are you okay? were you hurt?" 

Lena's heart ached, Kara always cared and always did, but she was too stubborn to see it. And now the woman she's in love with is engaged to another woman. 

"I'm fine Kara" Lena said, patting her hand gently. "When were you going to tell me about your engagement?" 

Kara cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean, Lena? You helped me conduct the entire proposal" she asked. This was weird. It's like all of Kara's memories were altered after Barry went back to prevent her death. 

"Oh" Lena huffed out, "Right" 

"And you're my maid of honor" Kara smiled. "Remember?"

"Of course" Lena replied. Felicity walked over.

"Lena, I'm glad you're okay." Felicity said warmly. Lena smiled the best she could, but now all she can picture is Kara and Felicity living their lives together. 

"Thanks.." Lena said softly, "You too"

"Come on babe" Felicity said, taking Kara's hand in hers. "Let's go home and I'll cook us up some lunch"

"Okay" Kara replied with admiration as she pecked Felicity's cheek. The pair walked away.

"Um, Ms. Luthor, there's something else you also need to know" Barry said, "When it went back in time, it didn't only change Kara's life. but yours as well. Inadvertently" 

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, confused. 

"You're also married" Barry asked. 

"What?? To who?" Lena asked.

"Diana Prince." He started "Also known as Wonder Woman" Barry replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below.


End file.
